This invention relates to segmenting and stretching stretchable materials and coupling the segmented stretched material to an unstretched material to create a stretchable laminate. Such a stretchable combination of materials can be used in any number of applications, such as feminine hygiene products, diapers, apparel, or textiles.
Sanitary napkins used in feminine hygiene are absorbent items worn by women to recover undesirable bodily discharges. These absorbent articles are typically comprised of an absorbent core sandwiched between layers of woven or non-woven materials.
Generally, diapers comprise an absorbent insert or patch and a chassis, which, when the diaper is worn, supports the insert proximate a wearer's body. Additionally, diapers may include other various patches, such as tape tab patches, reusable fasteners and the like. The raw materials used in forming a representative insert are typically cellulose pulp, tissue paper, poly, nonwoven web, acquisition, and elastic, although application specific materials are sometimes utilized. Usually, most of the insert raw materials are provided in roll form, and unwound and applied in assembly line fashion.
In the creation of a diaper (and, oftentimes also in conjunction with feminine hygiene products), multiple roll-fed web processes are typically utilized. To create an absorbent insert, the cellulose pulp is unwound from the provided raw material roll and pulverized by a pulp mill. Discrete pulp cores are formed by a core forming assembly and placed on a continuous tissue web. Optionally, super-absorbent powder may be added to the pulp core. The tissue web is wrapped around the pulp core. The wrapped core is debulked by proceeding through a calendar unit, which at least partially compresses the core, thereby increasing its density and structural integrity. After debulking, the tissue-wrapped core is passed through a segregation or knife unit, where individual wrapped cores are cut. The cut cores are conveyed, at the proper pitch, or spacing, to a boundary compression unit.
While the insert cores are being formed, other insert components are being prepared to be presented to the boundary compression unit. For instance, the poly sheet is prepared to receive a cut core. Like the cellulose pulp, poly sheet material is usually provided in roll form. The poly sheet is fed through a splicer and accumulator, coated with an adhesive in a predetermined pattern, and then presented to the boundary compression unit. In addition to the poly sheet, which may form the bottom of the insert, a two-ply top sheet may also be formed in parallel to the core formation. Representative plies are an acquisition web material and a nonwoven web material, both of which are fed from material rolls, through a splicer and accumulator. The plies are coated with adhesive, adhered together, cut to size, and presented to the boundary compression unit. Therefore, at the boundary compression unit, three components are provided for assembly: the poly bottom sheet, the core, and the two-ply top sheet.
A representative boundary compression unit includes a die roller and a platen roller. When all three insert components are provided to the boundary compression unit, the nip of the rollers properly compresses the boundary of the insert. Thus, provided at the output of the boundary compression unit is a string of interconnected diaper inserts. The diaper inserts are then separated by an insert knife assembly and properly oriented. At this point, the completed insert is ready for placement on a diaper chassis.
A representative diaper chassis comprises nonwoven web material and support structure. The diaper support structure is generally elastic and may include leg elastic, waistband elastic and belly band elastic. The support structure is usually sandwiched between layers of the nonwoven web material, which is fed from material rolls, through splicers and accumulators. The chassis may also be provided with several patches, besides the absorbent insert. Representative patches include adhesive tape tabs and resealable closures.
The process utilizes two main carrier webs; a nonwoven web which forms an inner liner web, and an outer web that forms an outwardly facing layer in the finished diaper. In a representative chassis process, the nonwoven web is slit at a slitter station by rotary knives along three lines, thereby forming four webs. One of the lines is on approximately the centerline of the web and the other two lines are parallel to and spaced a short distance from the centerline. The effect of such slicing is twofold; first, to separate the nonwoven web into two inner diaper liners. One liner will become the inside of the front of the diaper, and the second liner will become the inside of the back of that garment. Second, two separate, relatively narrow strips are formed that may be subsequently used to cover and entrap portions of the leg-hole elastics. The strips can be separated physically by an angularly disposed spreader roll and aligned laterally with their downstream target positions on the inner edges of the formed liners.
After the nonwoven web is sliced, an adhesive is applied to the liners in a predetermined pattern in preparation to receive leg-hole elastic. The leg-hole elastic is applied to the liners and then covered with the narrow strips previously separated from the nonwoven web. Adhesive is applied to the outer web, which is then combined with the assembled inner webs having elastic thereon, thereby forming the diaper chassis. Next, after the elastic members have been sandwiched between the inner and outer webs, an adhesive is applied to the chassis. The chassis is now ready to receive an insert.
To assemble the final diaper product, the insert must be combined with the chassis. The placement of the insert onto the chassis occurs on a placement drum or at a patch applicator. The inserts are provided to the chassis on the placement drum at a desired pitch or spacing. The generally flat chassis/insert combination is then folded so that the inner webs face each other, and the combination is trimmed. A sealer bonds the webs at appropriate locations prior to individual diapers being cut from the folded and sealed webs.
Generally, disposable undergarments such as pants-type diapers are made up of two nonwoven layers of material with elastic strands of material placed between the two nonwoven layers of material thus creating an elastic web laminate. The layers of material are continuous sheets of material that are eventually cut into individual undergarment lengths. The elastic strands may be arranged and cut so that specific areas of the undergarment are free of elastic tension or forces. An absorbent pad, often contained within an insert or core is then also placed into the pants-type diaper product.
To insure the pants-type diaper retains a proper shape and to hold all of the added layers of the diaper, reinforcing layers and backing materials are normally added to the continuous sheets of material, with the reinforcing layers corresponding to the cut elastic strands of each individual blank. Each of these layers needs to be adhesively joined at some point in the manufacturing process to the elastic web laminate to form the completed undergarment.
Often, void spaces need to be created in the diaper, such as holes cut out of the main web for provided leg holes when the undergarment is ultimately formed. To create the void spaces, the web is ordinarily die cut, with the web severed between a die and an anvil. The portion of the web material that is removed is referred to as a “chip.” As the die wears throughout time, the severing of the chip from the web material becomes gradually a duller cut. This complicates the removal of the chip because the severing might not create a continuous cut out chip, with possibly some strands of the web material still coupling the chip with the web. It is desired to lengthen the amount of time and increase the number of chips that a single die can effectively be used for, to reduce the number of die change-outs.
The current practice in applying a stretchable web such as a poly web to a second web involves continuously feeding the poly web into the process which results in poly running full length of product, or alternatively, full length of a constructed insert core which is then placed onto a nonwoven-type chassis. Not all machine configurations can be adapted from a full length poly chassis to a poly insert configuration due to space and/or cost restrictions. It should be understood that application of the poly web along the entire length of the product, rather than only where it is useful, increases the amount of poly material which must be utilized. This is a waste of the material resource and adds additional cost to the product. It is therefore desirable to create a lower cost product by putting stretchable material into the product only where it is useful, instead of the complete product.
This invention relates to the art of vacuum wheels and more particularly to a vacuum wheel vacuum opening configuration that has improved vacuum holding power to hold articles in place.
A vacuum wheel in the form of a rotary member having vacuum holes opening onto a cylindrical outer surface for the support and retention of stretchable film is typically a component of an apparatus that is known for various applications. A common example where an apparatus including a vacuum wheel would be used includes the construction of apparel that is worn on the body such as disposable diapers. In this application, an elastic waistband is stretched before being inserted into the waistband region. An example of such an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,520, commonly owned by the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.
It is a common problem in such devices to experience insufficient vacuum holding strength for the materials to be held in place in relation to the shear forces applied to the materials. Another problem, where vacuum slots are used to improve the vacuum holding strength, is the loss of vacuum pressure along an edge of the vacuum slot. The vacuum holding force is a function of the area under the vacuum and the edges of the vacuum openings and slots against which the forces are applied. Simple round holes must be kept small in diameter to prevent the film from being sucked deep into the vacuum openings. The small area limits the holding force, and the small size limits the working edge length.
Various approaches have been taken for retaining flexible materials on a vacuum wheel. One approach has been to increase the number of vacuum openings on the available surface of the vacuum wheel. This can cause the size of the vacuum wheel to exceed possible size requirements for use in an apparatus. Examples of the use of a chevron pattern for improved grip are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,215, which is commonly owned by the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.